Shut up and Kiss me
by FreakOutFallOut
Summary: Merida has always had feelings for her longtime friend, Hiccup. But he always belonged to someone else. What happens if one night he finally gives up on his girlfriend? And now, they're standing face to face, the rain pouring above their heads. Will she be able to say her feelings? Or is it all too late? Mericcup/oneshot/AU.


**Hello, fellow Mericcup shippers! This is my very first Mericcup oneshot, I hope you enjoy. I was inspired when I heard Orianthi's song Shut up and kiss me, I thought it would be awesome for Mericcup.**

**This is set in a modern AU, slight Jackunzel. I don't own anything! R&R please! **

* * *

_This love-hate relationship_

_You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way_

_To stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

The fiery redhead pressed the pause button on her Mp3 as she dashed through the pouring rain. She immediately unplugged her earphones as she turned back and forth, looking for her best friend that seemingly ran away.

She doesn't know the whole story, but one thing she knew was for sure.

He's hurt.

And he needs her, more than anything right now. She runs past every alley of the streets, growing tired and weary for she has been searching for hours like minutes. But she won't stop. Not until she finds her best friend.

The streets were muddy and slippery along her way, but that didn't stop her. She shoves her Mp3 that she was holding onto for awhile now, not noticing how damp it was already. But she doesn't care if it gets wet or if it breaks, or even if her whole hair was a mess (even though it always was) all that mattered now was _him_.

Her heart was filled with worry as she furrowed her eyebrows and ran passed the entrance of the local park. As she turned her head as she reached the plaza, she stops in her tracks.

It was… him.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Her childhood-best friend. The one she's been having butterflies over. The one that made her mind numb. The one she never thought she'd be falling head over heels over, but she did. But never wanted to accept it, not _ever. _Not even until now.

But she's in love with him. For so long.

As she saw him stand there, it took some time before it registered in her mind of what word to say. "Hiccup…"

He turns to her. And there, he holds a picture. The picture of his _girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, _actually. He gives her a faint smile as he muttered under his breath.

"Hey."

And with that word, she remembers how they met years ago.

The bell rings, school is out. She mindfully twirls a stray curl of hair in front of her face as she gathered her books and headed for the door. She meets up with her new friend, Rapunzel. Shy yet friendly blonde, the two immediately became friends.

They were graders, and the schools halls were filled with laughter and noise. She hated walking through the corridors, it was always so loud.

Rapunzel suddenly smiled as she turned to her friend as she said she was off to science lab to make a project with her partner, Jack Frost. She smiled and waved a goodbye to her friend as she hurriedly ran off.

She walks through the corridors, sighs in relief that school is finally over. Thinking of taking a walk through the fields of the school rather than in the main halls, she does.

And as soon as she reached the fields, she notices something. Shadows of people hovering over another, curiosity fills her as she walks towards them.

And there, she witnesses a young scrawny boy being bullied. The bullies doesn't notice her as they continuously kicked him and shoved him onto the ground.

This angers her.

As the bully was about to take the final blow to the poor boys face, she takes action. Flipping the bully over to the ground with the new move she learned in aikido, the bullies immediately scrammed out of there.

She chuckles, who knew her aikido skills would come in handy at the most unexpected time. She turns to the boy.

"Hey, ye okay fishbone?"

"Sure am, thanks."

And who knew that with a simple hey, everything started to change.

Years pass and at the fateful age of 15, they were the best of friends. Along with Rapunzel and Jack Frost, they had a lot of memories to share with each other.

Merida _loved _bullying the poor Hiccup. In an _affectionate w_ay, kind of. Such as congratulating him with a hard smack on the shoulder when he accomplishes something, or maybe using him as her personal target for practicing archery. Giving him pep talk such as "Yer not a loser, yer beyond one! Maybe talkin' fishbone slash twig loser?" not so peppy actually. But this already gave him the boost he needed at most of the times. Like the Central Game, he hit a homerun when Merida gave him one of her pep talks. It was actually helpful. She insults him, laughs at him when he makes the silliest mistakes but that didn't matter. They still had those hearty filled laughs and sarcasm along their way. And they knew they wouldn't live without each other's friendship and support.

And during those times, their bonds became strong. Jack and Rapunzel was also a part of their mismatches and team, causing mischief around the school and at the neighborhood. Hiccup and Merida also noticed how their two friends were audibly fond of each other, Merida found this very _cute. _

Jack admits it to Hiccup, that he was always fond of the blonde. But the poor blonde was so oblivious and naïve, she doesn't even notice! So Merida talks some sense into her, she still doesn't understand. She sighs as she turns to her two friends. "Thes es' gonna take sum time."

But Rapunzel _did _notice how Merida always referred Hiccup and Merida as a couple, but she replies with a disgusted face.

She'd never fall in love with a fishbone, not _ever!_

She declines every time someone would link them to each other, either making a disgusted face or would feel like throwing up. She refuses to fall in love.

Until the day when they turned 16.

And met Astrid Hofferson by fate. New kid in town, immediately becoming popular among the crowd. Merida wasn't so fond of her, but Hiccup was. And soon after, Merida saw how huge Hiccup was crushing on her. Such as when he stammers a lot when he talks to Astrid, or when she finds him staring at her and she suddenly snaps him back to the world when she either jabs him lightly or calling him back to earth. He was hopeless. All he could do was watch from afar.

So she decides to help her hopeless friend.

It took sometime before Astrid got to notice Hiccup. Like trying to get him to have a formal introduction to her during science, he practically stumbled across all the beakers and flasks when he tried to make a _smooth move _with Astrid. All Merida could do was slap her hands to her face as Jack laughed from afar.

Second was trying to get to know her and bond with her, Hiccup practically told the most obvious lies just to get Astrid to hang out with him. Such as he was the school jock, but he had a severe injure on the leg and couldn't play anymore. It's true he had a childhood injury on his left leg before, but _never _a jock. He even lied to her that he was a Nobel Prize winner! It's true Hiccup was smart, but he's never even entered one! It was all so obvious lies, Astrid would just laugh at his face whenever he'd tell her his lies.

And third was trying to get her to go out with him, Merida tried _everything _to make him look presentable on a date. Tried to man him up and more gentleman like. She tried to remove his habits like having awkward silences when in a middle of a conversation. Or when he stammers when he talks to the one he likes, nervously shaking his head of when he talks to her.

And it came the day he finally got the courage to ask Astrid out, but it still wasn't all that smooth. He asked her during lunch break, but because of his clumsiness, he practically squirted ketchup all over Astrid's face. Hiccup panicked, running back and forth searching for a towel, but instead Astrid held his arms and stopped him in his tracks. He swore at that time Astrid was going to hit him hard in the face, Merida and the other's couldn't do anything but watch from afar. And yet, the blonde suddenly _kissed _him in front of every kid in the canteen. As they pulled away, she mutters under her breath, "I like ketchup."

They started dating, and they finally became boyfriend girlfriend. Merida was happy for Hiccup, really.

But she started feeling left out, usually after class they would head out to their favorite bowling alley along with Rapunzel and Jack, but then Hiccup started to become busier. He would usually leave them as he scurries off with his phone in his hand as he immediately texts a reply to Astrid.

And this went on and on for the past two years.

Merida started feeling left out, especially when the time came that Rapunzel and Jack started to date. Her best friend is busier than ever, but still doesn't forget to hang out with Merida at times.

And for those two years Hiccup and Astrid started to date, everything changed.

Merida would feel a swirl of jealousy in her stomach, but she'd just shake it off. Irritation crept through every bone in her body whenever she saw Hiccup and Astrid kissing. She doesn't understand these unsteady feelings, it was like an allergy she couldn't understand. But when she talked to Rapunzel about her situation, she gasped at what sickness she had.

Love.

That sick, sick mental illness she's read in books and saw in movies. She's heard about these feelings in stories and fairy tales, never thought she'd be a victim to it. Never thought that she'd… be in love with her best friend. She couldn't accept it.

He belonged to someone else, and he always will. She's good friends with Astrid, she'd _never _take him away from her. She would never do anything like that to her _friends. _

And since she's known about these symptoms of love: jealousy, fear of rejection, and anxiety. She's tried her very best to let go of these feelings, let it fade away. But it only got worst.

She would always feel this heavy anchor on her chest whenever she saw Hiccup with Astrid, it was already so painful she couldn't even look him in the eyes. Whenever the four of them would hang out, Merida would try her best to keep herself away from him. This made poor Hiccup feel uneasy.

So a fateful Friday night, he invited Merida to go with him to the park. He actually sent an anonymous text message and met her at the park, much to Merida's surprise. She refused to hang out with him, be with him. That's because if she did… it would be harder to let go.

But he insisted.

He practically dragged her onto the boat ride they were going to have in the parks lake, and he finally calmed the redhead. And with a simple question but with a complex answer of "How are you doing?"

She loses herself.

She remembers the feelings she lingered for him as she rose from the boat, but he stops her by firmly grasping her hands. "I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you… and I'm sorry."

Those words made her freeze on her tracks. She stops to listen. "I'm sorry I never had the chance to say thank you for getting me together with Astrid. I'm sorry I'm not able to hang out like the way we used to back then. I'm sorry I changed. But… you're my friend and I never want to lose you anymore."

Those words stung her heart. _Friend._

She chuckled with a swift motion of turning around and putting her hands to his shoulders, she jumps into the waters along with him.

This catches Hiccup with confusion on his face as he gasped for air as he surfaced he waters. Merida smiled.

"Yer always sorry."

And after so, they started to live a lot like how they used to be when they were younger. They had the laughs back, the sarcasm, the fun and friendship they always had. Hiccup never changed. He was still that scrawny, hopeless guy Merida met when they were graders. And he always will be. That twig she'd always protect from danger.

Merida missed shoving him along their way home, jabbing him in the stomach whenever he blurts out something stupid. And she loved it. Rapunzel and Jack were also grateful that they had their friendship back.

But Hiccup was still with Astrid, but that didn't bother Merida anymore. She knew that she and Hiccup had something more than what relationship they had.

The strongest bond.

And now they're 18, still young and crazy. They were getting ready for their fourth year in high school, and in a few weeks it was finally summer break. Exams, finals, and projects to be done.

But for the past months, Astrid seemed to have noticed the growing bond between Merida and Hiccup. They seemed more of like a _couple_ than they were.

This caused a lot of complications in their relationship.

Hiccup started to grow tired and weary of Astrid's ranting, the way she started to treat him. His grades are starting to drop, he's obviously depressed. He wouldn't eat during lunch and break, this worried Merida so much.

But whenever she tried to talk to him, he would just shrug her off. He _never _shrugs her off. He even started to avoid Merida, and he'd usually look away whenever they would exchange glances. She's never saw him so depressed in his life.

This worried Merida even _more. _

And now, to the present.

This very fateful stormy night, Merida was mindlessly scrolling down her Twitter account while blasting a song from her Mp3 when Rapunzel suddenly called. She didn't want to hear her best friend call to tell her about what happened to her date with Jack yesterday, or maybe she's in need of some help with a math equation they had just discussed in school yesterday. But this time, it was different. She gasped and immediately rose from her bed as she heard her friend mutter the words.

"Hiccup and Astrid just broke up."

She doesn't know what to feel, was it to either be happy that her long time '_love' _has finally broken up with his girlfriend, or to feel sorry for him. She shook her head of thinking such wretched thoughts. She never wanted to think of such bad thoughts.

But with the words that escapes her friends lips, she gasped again.

"Hiccup ran away."

And now, she's here. In front of her broken hearted best friend, the rain pouring above their heads. Her heart is racing, the sight of the man she's never wanted to fall in love with is in front of her.

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Nothing but the sound of the pouring rain was all that ever surrounded them. He smiles to her as pain gleamed in his eyes.

"So, you've heard, huh?" he chuckles lightly, pain striking in his words.

"A… A did," it was all she could ever reply as she stared back at him as her eyes softened.

"I'm… sorry," he muttered again as he gripped on the picture he was holding. "All your effort back then to get us together… is gone. I'm sorry I threw it all away."

Lightning struck. The voices of the pouring rain was almost deafening to her ears, she doesn't know what to say.

"Ye never threw an'thin' away… this es' yer decision. Yer life. Am sorry you… lost her. Because A know that…" her voice trailed off as it was almost painful to say that, "She was everythin' ye wanted."

Hiccup suddenly met her eyes. His green orbs that made her feel like melting. "She was. But… not until I realized who I was truly crazy about all this time."

This made Merida cock an eyebrow in confusion. "Aye… dun understand."

He chuckles again. "We lost the feelings months ago, Mer. I don't feel the same way about her back then. But I tried. I tried so hard to get that _spark _back. But it was long gone…"

This made Merida stare at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The boy that was crazy over Astrid for so long… is no longer in love with her?

"I swear I didn't want to let her go, I was in the verge of in denial. I couldn't accept it. I never wanted to… because I would be hurting everyone I loved…" Merida grew even more in confusion. She had no idea what Hiccup was saying, but she continues to listen.

"But you know what I've regretted the most?" his voice trailed off as he suddenly looked up to Merida once more. "That I loved you all this time without even realizing it."

Merida gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Could it be?

"I'm in love with you, Merida. I always have… and it haunted me every moment in my life that I never wanted to admit it because I thought you liked MacGuffin more. And I'm so sorry I never realized it sooner. I don't know what to do anymore. I know you're mad and you're probably going to punc—"

He was cut off as Merida suddenly ran to his aid as she cupped his cheeks and smashed her lips onto his. That was all she needed to hear. She would. She'd probably punch him hard on the face, or jab him good on the stomach. But instead, her mind goes numb for words couldn't express what she has always wanted to say to him. This caught the brunette to stare at her in disbelief, as he saw audible tears on her eyes. It was hard to tell in the pouring rain and in the dark shadows of the park, but he swore it was tears on her eyes.

She's crying.

He's made her wait for so long, made her go through so many heartbreaks before he finally admitted to himself that he truly was in love with his best friend.

She kissed him by force, but he swore it was passion, pain and love he tasted on her lips. The crackles of the thunder and beneath the stars made the situation more romantic, it was like a scene right out of a movie.

He started to kiss her back, eyes shutting tightly closed as he ran his fingers through her damp curls. He accidentally hit the play button to her Mp3 as he wrapped his arms around her waists. He drops the picture of Astrid, as it falls to the mud. He finally learned to let go.

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But you're just so freakin' full of it_

They both knew they couldn't live without each other, all the kicking, the screaming. They never could live a day without their love-hate relationship.

_Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth_

They pulled away, breathless. Both knew that things were going to start to change after these events. She stares into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled close as their foreheads bumped. As the song ended, under an audible whisper, she mutters as the rain continues to pour.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Oh, gosh. I can't believe I just wrote a Mericcup fic! Hell yeah! \(;u;)/**

**Were they kind of out of character? So sorry about that! The present is where Hiccup is in his older version, so I thought he'd mature a bit. **

**Love ROTBD/Jackunzel/Mericcup? Check out my profile to R&R my Big Four: Seasons fic! I've been working really hard on it cuz' I love how the Big Four interact with each other! Oh, and it's a Jackunzel and Mericcup fic. Check it out if you have the time.**

**What do you think of this oneshot? Reviews are loved! **


End file.
